All Bets Are Off
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: It's the Friday night poker game. What happens after the game is over. First of 6 one shots. This one is K and Hiroshi Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, it's characters or fandom nor make any money from it.


ALL BETS ARE OFF

All Bets Are Off!

"Ace-high flush! HA! I win again." It was the eighth hand in a row the blond had won. Looking at the pile of chips before him, he gloated, as he picked up a handful of the little, brightly colored plastic discs and happily threw them in the air. As they rained back down to the tabletop he sounded like Boris Karloff as he proclaimed, "Mine, all mine!" That maniacal reaction was something none of the poker players wanted to witness again. K acted this way each time he annihilated his competition at poker. At least this time, he didn't shoot off rounds from his 9mm Luger around their heads in celebration.

Trying to block out the ravings of the madman, the young keyboardist looked at the vacant spot on the green-felt tabletop where his poker stake had been."That's it. I'm done for the night. You wiped me out again, K-san. Why do I even bother playing poker with you? You always act this way when you win." Suguru pushed his chair away from his place at the round card table and rose to his feet. Looking at the assembly of men, he announced he was leaving. "See everyone Monday at the studio." He grabbed his black leather jacket from atop the pile of assorted outerwear on an adjacent couch and left the apartment.

Yuki and Shuichi looked at each other and the missing pile of chips from their spots at the poker table. The novelist seemed impassive when he stated, "We're out of here. Come on Shuichi, bedtime." Yuki put his arm around Shuichi's neck, pulled him close and whispered in his ear. He sported an evil grin as he pulled away from the side of Shuichi's head and waited for a response.

Shuichi's cheeks turned a deep red, that made his pink hair pale by comparison, and started to giggle. His violet eyes sparkled with unspoken anticipation, as he nodded some silent reply to the whispered words from his lover. Almost leaping from his chair, and grabbing the writer's arm, he urged, "Come on, Yuki!" Sliding his chair as gracefully as a roped steer could, Yuki nonchalantly rose, only to be hauled over to the pile of coats. Shuichi threw the orange hoodie over his head and grabbed Yuki's brown blazer from the pile. He threw it into his lover's hand and practically pulled him out the front door, yelling behind him as he left, "Night everyone." As the door closed, the hyperactive singer could be heard asking , "Do you promise to let me do that tonight? You never want to do THAT!"

K looked at the dwindling amount of men. Tohma was out of chips and contemplating the emptiness before him on the poker table. Sakano had passed out and his cheek was splat against the green felt. He was such a drama queen! Then there was Hiro. The auburn-haired man sat there with a small pile of red and white chips in front of him. He was the only one not totally wiped out after several hours of draw poker.

The senior synth-player yawned and stretched his arms wide. "Well, I guess that's all for me, too. Mika will be wondering if I ever plan on coming home. I suppose I should collect my things and leave." He looked over at the unconscious producer. Since Tohma was driving that night, he figured he better awaken his passenger. After nudging him briskly on the shoulder, Sakano finally opened his eyes. Straightening upright in his chair, he fixed his glasses properly onto his face and looked at the person attached to the shaking arm. Tohma informed him it was time to go. They got up and, after retrieving the coats from their resting place, the pair said their farewells and left.

K looked at the guitarist and his small stack of chips. "One more hand before you leave me, too?"

Hiro was still wide awake and in no rush to go anywhere. The only thing awaiting him at his apartment was loneliness. He rather relished the idea of having some additional company, even if it was his crazy, gun-toting manager. "Sure, why not."

K gave an evil little smile, greedy eyes shining back at his unsuspecting prey. "You want to deal, or shall I?"

Hiro gulped when he saw the expression on the American's face. He knew this was not going to be just any poker hand. Sheepishly, he answered, "You, I guess."

This was going to be a good hand, the blond just knew it. He picked up the scattered cards from the table, assembled them into two piles and started shuffling. Characteristic of a Texas cowboy, he announced, "Ante up, pardner." He threw five red chips in the middle of the table and waited for Hiro to do the same. Once ten chips appeared in a small pile between them, K dealt five cards to each man.

Hiro picked up his cards one at a time, placing the cards in numerical order in his hand. The first card was a six of spades, second six of hearts, third, jack of diamonds, fourth a three of spades and the last a six of clubs. Trying not to let the pleasure of hand he was dealt show on his face, Hiro looked at the dwindled pile of chips before him. When K asked if he could open, Hiro complacently threw out the rest of his red chips onto the stack. "I open for twenty-five."

K looked at the hand of cards he held. He smirked as he called the bet, throwing in twenty-five of his own red discs. "How many cards you want?"

Hiro looked at his cards and pulled the jack and three from their places and threw them face down on the table on top of the chips. "Two." K dealt the top two cards from the deck and slid them over to Hiro. He looked at his own hand and announced he was taking three.

Hiro picked up his cards, one at a time. The first was a queen of diamonds, no help. The second was a six of diamonds. He looked carefully at the cards in his hand. He had four sixes. This was the best hand he had been dealt all night, best anyone had. It was difficult to control the enthusiasm he was feeling. For once, he was going to beat the almighty king of draw poker. He was going to beat K at his own game!

K looked at his own hand, and then looked up at his red-headed opponent. "Well, you gonna place a bet or just fold?"

Looking at the minute stack of white chips that remained in front of him, Hiro counted them out. "All I have is thirty-three. So, I bet them all."

K looked at his foe and then back at his hand. Greed was overcoming him as he perused his stack of chips. "I call you and raise you one hundred."

Hiro glared at the face across the table from him. "Damn!" Hiro was pissed. He finally got a winning hand and was totally out of chips.

"What's wrong, Hiro?" The glare was met with a bit of superiority. "Got that good of a hand, huh?" Hiro's blue-grey eyes continued to stare at the blond across from him. K smirked. "Tell you what, why don't we make this more interesting. You think you got a winning hand, I think I have a winning hand. So, let's forget about the chip count."

Hiro's interest was piqued, but he was leery of this man. Poker was the one game that K excelled at playing. He was a cocky bastard, but a shrewd one when it came to his cards. "What do you have in mind, K-san? I really don't want to fold this hand."

K placed his cards face-down on the felt tabletop and rubbed his palms together, like some Scrooge getting ready to count his coffers. A grin that the Grinch could envy appeared on the blond's face. "You know that I have admired you for some time now. I don't just mean as your manager. I've seen the way you look at me, too. So, let's make this personal, something between me and you."

A fire ignited in the very depths of Hiro's being. He knew that K had been watching him, but he didn't know that the manager had been observing him, understanding an unspoken curiosity. Hiro wasn't sure how to respond. He had felt an attraction of sorts for quite some time, but had brushed it off as something that couldn't be. Now, he knew that his side-glances towards his manager were observed and, in fact, appreciated. This might be the only chance he would have to see if what he was feeling was a need for companionship, or if there was deeper meaning. With a tinge of shyness in his voice, Hiro asked again, "What do you have in mind, K-san?"

K cocked his head, like some proud rooster and smiled broadly. "Let's say, if you win, you get all my winnings. Everything I have in front of me. That adds up to about three thousand" He fingered the colorful chips that lay in a pile before him; while keeping his eyes pointedly into Hiro's eyes. "If I win, I get you for the night. Anything I want, and I want plenty."

That stare was nothing short of pure lechery. Hiro didn't know if there was emotion to go with the lust, but he was willing to find out. Also assured that he had a winning hand, he gave his own confident smirk. "You're on." Keeping constant eye contact, he removed his cards from his hand, one at a time, and turned each over until the four of a kind was laid out on the table. "Beat that, if you can!"

K's eyes flew open at the sight of those sixes and the queen. "Impressive." was the cold reply. He looked at the smirking guitarist and huffed out a little laugh. "Impressive… but not good enough!" He turned over his cards to reveal an ace of spades and then four nines. "I think I win."

Surprise, anger and horror filled Hiro's eyes when the fourth nine was revealed. He couldn't believe that he lost with four of a kind. How lucky could that guy be? As he continued to stare at the ultimately winning hand, the impact of the bet sunk in. Crimson cheeks burned Hiro's face in a mixture of emotions. Yes he was upset over losing the bet, but now, he had to make due on the payment. There was a certain thrill that passed through his body as he contemplated what would happen next. Ever so slowly, Hiro's eyes looked up to face the victor. He gulped and shook his head slightly. "You… won again. That means…"

"That means you're mine for the night. A bet is a bet." K finished the sentence that was stammering from Hiro's lips. A wicked smile was plastered on K's face, as Hiro's came to the realization that K was serious. He would be spending the night here, but what did K have him mind for them?

Standing up from his seat, "A bet is a bet, you're right." Fear mixed with anticipation at the prospect of what he would do to him, for him, Hiro walked around the table to come face to face with K. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath. Lowering his eyes to the floor, he asked, "I'm yours. What would you have of me?"

A firm but gentle hand touched the down-turned chin, and guided it up so eyes could meet. After several moments of gazing into blue-gray eyes, the older man bent his head down and placed a tender kiss on Hiro's quivering lips. Holding the kiss, he wrapped an arm around Hiro's waist, and another around his upper back. He closed the distance between the two of them and allowed the kiss to deepen; eliciting a slight moan from the young man. Pulling back slightly from the kiss, but not relinquishing his hold on the slender man, K suggested they move to "someplace more comfortable." He led Hiro through the living room and down a short hallway, stopping by a door on the right side. Turning the knob, he opened the oak door and motioned for Hiro to step through the opening.

Inside, Hiro's eyes roamed around the darkened room. He closed his eyes and threw his arm over his face, as a blinding-white light suddenly filled the room. Hiro let out a loud "Agh!" as the light penetrated his eyes like ice picks.

K turned around to see the effect the fluorescent lighting had on his guest and immediately turned the dimmer switch. "Sorry, Hiro, that was set to imitate daylight. I guess coming from the dark, it was too much." The distance between the men was hastily shortened, as K moved to take Hiro's body and bring it close to his own; shielding him from the intense brightness, until the automatic dimmer brought the lighting down to mimic dusk. Once the lighting was more subdued, K moved Hiro's arm. Tears were streaming down the redheads face as the pain from the lighting assault subsided. Taking his hands, he cupped the musicians face, and used his thumbs to softly brush away the lingering wetness from Hiro's cheeks.

Blinking back unspilled tears, Hiro sniffed and turned to look at the man who held his face. Embarrassed by the tender way K was treating him, he pulled back suddenly. Using his shirt sleeve, he wiped the last of the wetness from his face. Using a false bravado meant to defuse the situation, he said, "I'm ok. Don't worry about me."

K was taken aback by the abruptness of Hiro's actions. Seeing the guitarists cheeks flush, he let out a robust laugh. He knew it wasn't embarrassment from crying that was making the younger man so defensive. "Are you that upset about losing the bet?" He smiled warmly, sighed, but conceded certain defeat. No matter how much he had fantasized about this happening, he wouldn't force Hiro to stay. "If you really don't want to go through with this, I understand. I won't hold you to the bet." He turned from Hiro and walked to the other side of the room, leaning against the end of the dresser. Waving his hand as if to dismiss Hiro, he said, "It's okay, you can leave. Go on, get out of here."

Hiro stood there with his mouth open at the offhanded way he was being treated. Was K actually going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers so easily? Actually, he was shocked at his own reaction to the offer to leave. Why did he hesitate walking out the door? Was it loneliness that kept him here, or something else? He noticed the casual way K leaned against the dresser, the tilt of his head, the sadness in his eyes, Hiro knew the answer. He wanted to be here. His own unspoken desires had finally surfaced. He took that bet hoping that somehow, in some infinitesimal way, he would lose and finally have the chance to be with the man he secretly longed for. Taking calculated steps towards the blond, Hiro walked up and put his arms around the taller man's neck and brought his head down, capturing K's lips in a deep, lustful kiss.

Surprised at being practically smothered with the kiss, K grabbed Hiro by the shoulders and pushed him back. Staring wide-eyed and panting for breath, he searched the youthful face for some explanation of the turnabout. Seeing the glaze of wanton passion in Hiro's eyes, K decided to go for it and pulled the younger man into an all-encompassing embrace, and returned the kiss with as much gusto as the American had to offer.

Shirts were pulled off and tossed to the floor as the fevered passion escalated. Hiro grabbed the cloth confining K's ponytail and the ensuing cascade of golden locks flowed over the taller man's shoulders. Practiced fingers caressed the unruly hair, like the strings on his Fender guitar.

For his part, K wrapped a hand around the dangling auburn tresses of the guitarist forcing Hiro's head back slightly, giving access to his lean neck. Hot, wet kisses were lathered along the jaw-line of musician.  
K stealthily maneuvered Hiro backwards, like some orchestrated waltz, until they came to the king-sized bed. The backs of Hiro's knees ran into the edge of the oversized bed and buckled, causing him to fall on his back, onto the pillow-top mattress. K was moving forward and the downward motion of the other man caused him to fall on top of the now prone musician.

Hands roamed and caressed sweat covered bodies of the two would-be lovers. K was the one to break the kissing when he needed to breath, gasping and coughing to get air. Greedy eyes gazed into needy blue-gray orbs. There was going to be no stopping either man from getting what he wanted. Without moving his eyes from the passion-filled face of his conquest, K reached down with one hand and tugged at the leather constraint around Hiro's jeans. The buckle flew open and deft fingers easily pulled the belt off the waistband of the denim pants. Quickly, the zipper was lowered and a hefty tug on material freed Hiro's hips of all confinement. The boxers were practically ripped off as the blond attempted to free Hiro's hardened manhood.

For his part, Hiro managed to unbutton the fly on skin-tight leather slacks and push the soft cowhide over slender hips, exposing K's exquisite ass. After a few moments of kicking at their pant legs, both men were finally naked and their hot bodies were able to completely meld together. The friction of two hard-on's rubbing wildly against each other only heightened the lust both men were experiencing.

Scalding kisses were placed all over each man's shoulders, as frenzied hands stroked and grabbed engorged erections. K slinked his sweat-covered torso down Hiro's body. As his legs slipped from the bed, he knelt on the floor, eyes coming in direct contact with Hiro's hard-on. With the grace of a snake, he slithered back towards his prey and in one swift motion, opened his mouth and all-but-swallowed the entirety of Hiro's length.

The feel of the warm, wet mouth on his sensitive member was clouding his mind. Hiro moaned and panted heavily, air barely able to fill his lungs. He rocked back and forth on the bed, occasionally lifting his shoulders so he could see the blond head rapidly moving up and down; then let his drenched auburn-colored head fall back, as ecstasy became his world. When K took the tip of his tongue and glided it over the mushroom-shaped hood of the shaft, Hiro moaned from deep within his being. Pre-cum soon covered the apex of his erection and K didn't waste a single drop as he lapped up the sweet juices.

Grazing his teeth lightly from base to tip, K was able to finally take Hiro over the edge of reality into the ethereal realm. The orgasmic explosion rocked Hiro's world, physically and emotionally. As streams of his essence erupted into K's waiting mouth, his mind flew to heights never before imagined. Earth-shattering trembling overtook his body as he rode out the shockwaves of pleasure elicited by K's oral assault. The euphoric feeling he had could only be compared to the archangels soaring in passion-filled clouds.

K took full advantage of the high Hiro was on. He reached over to the night table, opened a drawer and fumbled until he found a tube of lubricant. He slathered an abundant amount of the coconut scented gel on several fingers. Pushing Hiro's legs further apart, he was able to locate his next target. Sliding a lubed finger against the puckered ring of muscle, he waited just until Hiro was somewhat coherent. He wanted to be sure that Hiro could feel and respond to his ministrations. Once Hiro's breathing became less labored, he proceeded to push one of his digits in past the tight entrance. Hiro let out a guttural moan as he was entered, and instinctively tightened up around the intrusive finger.

K took his free hand and gently rubbed Hiro's chest and abdomen in an attempt to relax him, keeping his other hand still. When Hiro's body responded to K's soothing touch, K was able to gingerly move the introduced finger back and forth. Soon, a second finger joined the first and K started thrusting slightly harder. Bending the inserted fingers at the second knuckle, he was able to locate and rub against Hiro's prostate. This action caused Hiro to jump slightly off the bed, hips rising high. Shivers of pleasure coursed through his body, renewing his flaccid erection back to life.

Once K knew that Hiro could respond to more stimulation, he withdrew his fingers. And exasperated groan escaped Hiro's lips at the loss of contact. That loss was soon recovered as K pushed himself onto the bed and situated himself between Hiro's legs. Using his arms to lift Hiro's legs up and onto his hips, K was able to easily position himself to take possession of his new lover. Taking his own hardened shaft in hand, he pressed it against the conditioned entrance and in one might thrust, pushed in his ten inch erection deep within Hiro's ass. Hiro hissed as the engorgement entered him and his breathing became deep and labored. K froze all motion, giving his partner time to adjust to the newest sensation. When Hiro was finally able to breathe easier, he raised his head slightly to meet K's glazed eyes. Feeling less pain, he blinked his eyes and smiled slightly.

This was all the encouragement K needed to start his movements again. The thrusting was slow and easy. K would pull back, almost all the way out of Hiro, and then push back in. Steady in and out rhythm continued until Hiro decided he wanted more. With the next push inward, Hiro thrust his hips upward, taking in more of K's length. He met K's eyes and panted out, "More, give me more."

K was more than willing to comply with the request, as his thrusting became faster and deeper. Driving himself harder, he brushed against that hidden bundle of nerves that sent shockwaves through Hiro's body. His body already spent from his first climax, Hiro could barely hold on, and all too soon, he reached his zenith. This time, Hiro came yelling out K's name.

So engrossed in the feeling of the tight cavern that encased his length, K barely heard Hiro. A vice-like gripping around his sheathed erection clamped down and sent K over the edge. He buried himself deep with Hiro and came, howling Hiro's name with his deep baritone voice. After filling his lover with his hot essence, K collapsed on top of Hiro's chest.

Heavy breathing and satisfied moans filled the room for several minutes. A hearty chuckle escaped K's mouth as the throes of afterglow overtook his spent body. He never had such a powerful orgasm before, and the intensity made him extremely happy. He pulled is shrinking member from inside Hiro and rolled off to lie on the bed next to his lover. He looked over at the exhausted man.

His gaze was met with half-lidded eyes. A faint smile was formed on swollen, red lips. Barely audible, Hiro whispered an amusing question. "Is the bet paid off?"

K's laugh came from deep within his chest, as he reached over and pulled the other close to his body. Delight shone in K's lust-filled eyes as he nuzzled against Hiro. He knew there would be no more activity now. However, the night was still young, daylight several hours away. "The whole night, loverboy, I said the whole night."

Hiro smiled, silently wishing that dawn would never come. 


End file.
